Project:Chat/Logs/16 June 2017
07:16 also afk 07:16 Sassafras: "Dark humor isn't everyone's cup of liquid baby," 07:16 Sassafras Minion: Sassafras 07:16 I swear I hate the new header update 07:16 Cqm better fix Wikimarks soon 07:16 lol 07:16 Ozun Oldun: Let me free Ursuul, you punk! 07:17 Control the ancient guardian! 07:17 Help it watch us! 07:19 hi 07:20 *most intense cheerleading possible to get Ozun to work* 07:21 <Özün Oldun> Eredhras ono thelduin 07:21 Is that it? 07:21 uhhhhh 07:21 yUS 07:22 YAY 07:22 We revived the ancient guardian! 07:23 So... 07:23 We did that. 07:24 uhhhhhhhh 07:24 what was I doing 07:24 oh yeah 07:24 responding to Kirkburn 07:24 he’s talking to some engineers 07:24 Ah 07:24 they have to get ENGINEERS to come help if they want to do image dumps lol 07:24 but they’ll dewit 07:25 uhhh how long has it been 07:25 4 minutes? 07:25 let’s see if Özün logz 07:26 y everyone die the moment Özün starts werking >:( 07:26 u think she’s ugly or somethin’? 07:26 o ye she’s working 07:26 yaya 07:26 Lol 07:26 Uglier than me (-^_^-) 07:27 lul 07:27 Heh heh heh 07:27 god I am so distracted rn 07:27 I was doing something... 07:27 OH, Sword of Truth infoboxes 07:27 Oh 07:27 tally ho lads 07:27 I was gonna say engineers 07:27 But whatever 07:27 o 07:27 engineers 07:28 uhhh 07:28 o ye 07:28 Because you were talking to the wadjamacallits. 07:28 Or something. 07:28 ye ye ye, I replied to Kirkburn 07:28 He asked if we wanted ALL 5K images 07:28 or just some of them 07:28 I said all would be ideal, but if we couldn’t do that, then article & template images would suffice 07:28 (that would suffice rite) 07:29 If they're not in any articles, we wouldn't need to carry them over 07:29 And people can just reupload art in the event of a merge anyway 07:29 Where not all images are taken 07:29 Aye, but I didn’t know if Gravi had any art stored here but not on any pages 07:29 if he didn’t have a copy on his computer it’d get lost then 07:30 Um... 07:30 I think he keeps copeis 07:30 hivemind is back 07:30 good, then it wouldn’t really matter 07:30 But IDK 07:30 so do you want me to aim for Main Page Images only? 07:30 ? 07:30 Oh 07:30 Main Namespace**** 07:30 my b 07:31 Articles 07:31 Yeah lol 07:31 I mean, I guess. 07:31 we can work that out if & when we come to it 07:31 zathsu 07:32 Binding of Isaac subreddit quote of the day: 07:32 "Satan (whispers in ear): Its free real estate." 07:32 lmao 07:32 I remember dat meme 07:32 There are a few other ones 07:32 Like "What is a cup if not a stiff bag?" 07:32 zathsu 07:32 Yes, Temz? 07:32 i found how to make u crossover master ursuul 07:32 ? 07:33 Zathsuuul 07:33 Urthus sounds more silly tho 07:33 Lol 07:33 Sounds like some redneck lol 07:33 redthigh 07:34 redarm 07:34 redhead 07:34 redye 07:34 redeye* 07:34 redmouth 07:34 Here's a Binding of Isaac subreddit reply someone posted 4 days ago: 07:34 "(NSFW) CROSSDRESSING YOUNG TWINK ON BLACK HORNY MAN (+18)" 07:34 redfoot 07:34 redn ose 07:34 redear 07:34 rednose 07:34 redhand(ed) 07:34 redarm 07:35 I alread did dat 1 07:35 u lose 07:35 lol 07:35 yknow what I actually really don’t like Zathsu 07:36 ursuul 07:36 wot 07:36 ... 07:36 no one ever said saying the same thing again meant u lost 07:36 I feel betrayed ;-; 07:36 get bamboozled 07:36 wot 07:36 no lol 07:36 Lol 07:36 I meant, “do you know what I really don’t like, Zathsu?” 07:36 LMAO 07:36 everything? 07:37 Temz obvs ;) 07:37 jk 07:37 Was just reminded I preordered The End Is Nigh. Was gonna come back and say that, but lol. 07:37 yay 07:37 What do you not like. 07:37 making original shiz 07:37 why not The Start Is Nigh 07:37 Copying, modifying, correcting 07:37 that I like 07:37 or The End Is High 07:37 making stuff from scratch, like new designs or pages? 07:37 I make original shiz 07:37 I hate dat shit 07:37 Littered with shameless referecnes 07:37 lol 07:37 I like enhancing what’s already tehre 07:37 there* 07:37 then enhance urself 07:38 o 07:38 gud point 07:38 I will learn something exists, and then reference something to it less than eight hours later in some sort of quote either Sassafras or the Archprophet says. 07:38 lol 07:38 I did that with a couple of movies I saw, some songs. 07:38 zathsu 07:38 u didnt do that with the hivemind 07:38 so ur a liarizer 07:39 o 07:39 r00d 07:39 its spelled rod 07:39 What I like to do, especially in regards to Vanguard, is to make things identical to the way they were. When you convert old infoboxes to new ones, they’re plain & ugly, without the old styles. I look at the old styles, & make it so that the newly converted infoboxes look so similar to the old ones that you literally can’t tell any difference. 07:39 Only now they’re PIs 07:39 making new themes though, I suck at that shit lol 07:40 I did ok with Archprophet, but das it 07:40 lol 07:40 u did not add backround 07:40 !!!!!!! 07:40 lol 07:40 IMAGES DON’T GROW OUT OF MY HAIR LOL 07:40 they grow out of your ass 07:40 :/ 07:40 o 07:41 Interesting. 07:41 *shits out Mona Lisa* 07:41 lmao 07:41 Still fresh. 07:41 lmao 07:41 now shit out a baground and apply it to infoboxes 07:41 Call me Da Vinci ;) 07:41 naw 07:41 only 1 masterpiece per day 07:41 @zathus eat fresh 07:41 lmao 07:41 then ursuul, do it tomorrow 07:42 wait no 07:42 if its 1 per day 07:42 then you can make 659583 per night 07:42 so wait till night and shit backgrounds 07:42 naw 07:42 nice try tho 07:42 img="i3.kym-cdn.com/photos/images/newsfeed/001/133/417/0d1.jpg_large" 07:42 nicer than zathsu? 07:42 What the actual hell 07:43 idek 07:43 what the virtual hell 07:43 at this point I’m just not surprised anymoar 07:43 lmao 07:43 y tho 07:43 What the heck? 07:43 what the peck 07:43 hit the deck 07:44 star teck 07:44 um I like ducks 07:44 did I ruin it 07:44 replace the u with a i 07:44 then its correct 07:44 now about 07:44 .... 07:44 no 07:44 Stop harassing master. 07:44 :^) 07:45 its not harrassing if im just assing 07:45 can u pls stop assing me kthxbai 07:45 only if i become ur favorite underling 07:45 hmmmmm 07:45 Never 07:45 how about 07:45 ... 07:45 no 07:45 :^) 07:45 :D 07:45 then more assing 07:45 *stabs Teamerz* 07:45 *splits in two* 07:46 Fuck 07:46 one more member to the hivemind 07:46 hmm who shall it be 07:46 coolestpip. 07:46 We need a Diep.io Conception Wiki Wiki. 07:46 Where we can explain all of this. 07:46 Lol 07:46 lmao 07:46 when you need a wiki about a wiki 07:47 uh 07:47 hit me harder master 07:47 Besides, you can never be best underling. 07:47 isn’t there a wikia.wikia.com 07:47 ;] 07:47 a wiki about wikis 07:47 we’ll have to like 07:47 Because the images solidify Zathsu as best underling. 07:47 actually clean up the History pages lol 07:48 mashter 07:48 hit me harder 07:48 now 07:48 *shoots you with a shotgun* 07:48 hard enuf 07:48 *splits in 4* 07:48 yes 07:48 kinky 07:48 3 more members 07:48 hmm 07:48 Stop hurting Teamerz. 07:48 You just make more hivemind. 07:49 *Ursuul disappears for 200 years* 07:49 *comes back* 07:49 What the hell 07:49 I have discovered fusion 07:49 *sets up fusion reactor around the hive* 07:49 *cranks it up to full blast* 07:49 *the four Temz fuse back into one Temz* 07:49 get fuck’d 07:49 by one body this time 07:49 actually no, 07:49 there's only 1 temz 07:49 so you did the combination thing 07:50 zathsu do you remember what happens when many hivemind members combine 07:50 i told you yesterday 07:50 God damn it 07:50 yes,yes 07:50 did I fuck up 07:50 indeed. 07:50 fug 07:50 BUT 07:50 before i can give you the result i need to choose the 3 new members 07:50 Ursuul give up on the hivemind. We're free and can live on forever as it gets more. 07:50 then ill give u the result 07:50 ye u rite 07:50 we in another plane of existence 07:50 I made some boombastic trades. 07:51 They call me Mr. Bombastic 07:51 Ok 07:51 the new members are zombie jotuc, chapsteck and type:sparky 07:51 yt="k-CrR1YfTs4" 07:52 now the outcome of the combination: 07:52 Why the hell would you do this, Master? 07:52 zombie-type:chapsteamz 07:52 THEY CALL ME Mr. BOMBASTIC 07:52 AND teamerz, type:sparky, chapsteck and zombie jotuc's copies are duplicated but seperately 07:53 time to add to the hivemind! 07:53 got anything else to combine us again? 07:54 god I have so much stuff to do & I’m procrastinating 07:54 Lol 07:54 I help you procrastinate, master 07:54 pls nu 07:54 Yes. 07:54 im tryin to get u to not procrastinate master 07:55 aw 07:55 VSTF girl hasn’t responded yet :( 07:55 Hee hee hee, so it doesn't matter. 07:55 o 07:55 only the zathsu girl matters 07:55 >:3 07:55 to grav 07:55 honestly I am so confused rn Idek 07:56 dis is why I like my Profile Picture 07:56 Why 07:56 lowl 07:56 in the anime she’s literally brainless as hell 07:56 Lol 07:56 She contributes nothing to the plot at all 07:56 What anime is that 07:56 wot anime is it 07:56 Re:Zero 07:56 Ah 07:56 hentai? 07:56 o 07:56 Heard of it 07:56 no lol 07:56 Lmao 07:56 beard of it 07:56 It’s basically suffering 07:56 all the time 07:56 the Main Character just gets killed over & over 07:56 so its basically hearing my bad jokes all the time 07:56 Sounds awesome. 07:56 only every time he dies he goes back in time to a certain point 07:56 Lmao 07:56 so he can effectively start over 07:57 only rather than eventually progressing, he just gets killed over & over lol 07:57 And then prevent what killed him the last times? 07:57 Oh 07:57 Lmao 07:57 He dumb 07:57 he’s literally so incompetent that he can’t even stop things that he KNOWS are gonna happen most of the time lmao 07:57 & the worst part is 07:57 somehow, by being an absolute idiot, he gets this maid girl named Rem to love him 07:57 Ursuul what dealer do you get your anime from 07:58 the teamz dealer 07:58 & instead he just tells her to fuck off & goes after the airhead named Emilia (my profile picture) 07:58 I get it from iFunny tbh 07:58 Oh 07:58 fuq 07:58 LOL Ursuul 07:58 *sees anime on iFunny* 07:58 Yeah, I watched it. 07:58 lolno 07:58 iHappy 07:58 I see memes referencing it 07:58 Twas a joke 07:58 o 07:58 But yeah 07:58 but ye I found ’em on there 07:58 then watched 07:59 it was awesome 07:59 only animu I’ve ever watched 07:59 Lol 07:59 rip 07:59 be glad i don’t watch more lol 07:59 same 07:59 :D 07:59 ikr 07:59 well, 08:00 im going to watch season 2 of OPM of course 08:00 but nothin other than dat 08:00 VSTF girl come back 08:00 :( 08:00 TF girl come back 08:00 also Temz 08:01 I need ur upunyun 08:01 on which names you like the best 08:01 ursuul of course 08:01 jk, go ahed 08:01 fuck I cannot find them now 08:01 thats a horrible name 08:01 k 08:02 that too 08:02 What about Teamerz? 08:02 2nd best name 08:02 I was hoping you would say something like "Thats a shit name too" ironically or something 08:02 uhh 08:02 lmao 08:03 ok here 08:03 Helper 08:03 Voldev 08:03 VSTF 08:03 Vanguard 08:03 Council 08:03 fuck 08:03 [[]]Helper 08:03 Voldev 08:03 VSTF 08:03 Vanguard 08:03 Council 08:03 Lmao 08:03 there we go 08:03 Tacocat, are you there? 08:03 which of those last 5 is best 08:03 those r the names 08:03 as a name 08:03 ye 08:03 [[]]Helper, Voldev, VSTF, Vanguard, Council. 08:03 the better sounding one? 08:03 ye 08:03 vanguard obvs 08:04 yeeeee 08:04 hell yeah m89 08:04 m69 08:04 m90 08:04 m34 08:05 yknow what imma du 08:05 imma procrastinate & read 08:05 bai~ 08:05 giant M' FREAKING AGNETS 08:05 boi 08:05 zathsu didnt say bye 08:05 im better than zathsu 08:06 Zathsu has permission to edit my wall to add more funny shit 08:06 And anyone on my wall 08:07 what about on your roof 08:07 WHAT ABOUT ON MY FLOOR??? 08:07 Lol 08:07 I was doing something Temz 08:07 Thats why 08:07 master ursuul is worth more than doing something 08:07 I know ;-; 08:08 Im bad :( 08:08 yes u r 08:08 bad underling 08:08 >:( 08:08 *insert more ramblings of stage 5 here* 08:11 GAH dammit what do you Mean the giant plane has 4 phases?! 08:12 Building my shitty Terraria house. 08:12 Started a new char and world yesterday xD 08:12 The big helecopter only had 3 ;-; 08:12 What are you doing? 08:12 Neat 08:12 Sky force reloaded 08:13 It's a thing now, me rambling on about how hard it is in Chat 08:14 Idk why 08:14 bigShameless Advertisement: Check Biscayne out now! Tale of Diep Movie tickets 50% off to those who comments on the page! 08:14 lol 08:15 I need to find a Suspicious Looking Eye. More than prepared to fight the Eye of Cthulhu. 08:15 But dont meet the health requirement 08:17 Zathus. 08:17 AoP 08:17 Vs 08:17 Moon Lord 08:17 AoP wins 08:17 No 08:18 Does the AoP struggle to win or no? 08:18 Moon lord has more lasers :^} 08:18 Idk, would probably be a tie on second thought 08:20 Zathus, maybe sometime we could do a thing together on terraria 08:21 Like pvp 08:21 brb 08:21 But yeah 08:22 Hmmmm 08:23 Ooooh 08:24 OOOOH 08:24 Imma make like 10 variants of the heretic joke 08:24 SWEARING ALERT SORRY 08:26 Giant troll boss in a nutshell 08:26 "Hi, I want a rematch" 08:26 And suddenly fucking lasers 08:26 why would lasers fuck 08:26 Stage 3 boss in a nutshell 08:27 Uh oh 08:27 Heya Graviatar 08:27 Er hi I mean 08:28 *guiltyly backs away from pentagon * 08:29 Hm. How strong do you think each Terraria boss would be in Diep.io or ToD? 08:30 King slime would be a guardian boss 08:30 Eye would too 08:30 All up to skeleton would be guardian 08:31 Including queen bee 08:31 Nvm 08:31 Skele would be a regular son 08:31 Wall of flesh would 08:32 Be a glad boss 08:32 Maybe event 08:32 All mech would be event 08:33 Plantera would be a final son 08:33 Lunatic Cultist would be legendary boss 08:33 And so would golem 08:34 Pillars would be event 08:34 And moonhead would be Era 08:34 Oh wait 08:34 Mech bosses would be mega 08:35 Gtg 08:35 Bye 08:36 Found the dungeon 08:36 Okay, bye BOSS 08:42 SMG is back 08:43 So what happened? 08:44 leaving again byw 08:46 Troll. 08:52 Someone is throwing a party in my world/ 08:52 Come back and all the NPCs have party hats 08:52 ? 08:55 hi 08:56 Hi. 08:56 Trying to calculate diep.io stats is a highway to insanity 08:56 I thought I had it…then I checked the Pentagon stats. 08:56 '(They have diff BD) 08:57 It screwed up all my formulae, I have to redo them now 08:57 Tonight I kill the Eye of Cthulhu 08:57 <4L01510 1337> hi 08:57 oh no 08:57 are you killing MoS 08:57 *MOS 08:58 Zathsu 08:58 Hi. 08:58 Lol what 08:58 New estimates: I'll finally figure out the Bullet Damage/health stats by September 08:59 doubt it. 08:59 I'll probably even be done by August 08:59 you cant determine it with ANY thing 08:59 Yes I can 08:59 and how is that 08:59 It can be inferred through analysis of data from damaging petagons 09:00 oh wow like i never thought about that 09:00 Well you did 09:00 but you had too little brainpower to do it 09:00 kappa 09:00 It's not that hard 09:00 Where did you get stuck 09:01 nowhere 09:02 HOLY FUCK 09:02 Found an enchanted shrine and got Arkhalis or whatever on my first one 09:02 oh nvm i found out 09:02 its super easy to find bullet stats then 09:02 /iDing 09:02 iTest 09:02 iDing! 09:03 WHAT 09:03 King Slime 09:03 M8 09:03 (Everytime ZathsuTheSenseiV exaggarates, it will be Ding) 09:03 Forgot he could just appear 09:04 But I did it 09:04 lol Temz 09:04 So who cares 09:04 Arkhalis mopped the floor with him. Such a good weapon! 09:05 a mop should be a weapon in tod 09:05 Tip: Diep.io always rounds stats down 09:05 like a super op one 09:06 I've gotta go for now. 09:06 Have stuff IRL I gotta do. 09:06 hah 09:06 restrained to life 09:06 I'll catch ya's later. 09:16 <4L01510 1337> cool game http://cursors.io/ 09:20 �� 09:31 A lot joined and left. 09:33 hursuul 09:59 Chat died. 10:38 NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ZITHsu 10:41 ZathsuTheSenseiV left the chat. 10:43 ZITHsuLePopeX has leftded de chitchat thing 10:44 (Don't ask) 10:50 So. 10:50 Chat died, everyone is away. 10:51 Yup 10:51 Well.. 10:51 What to do now. 10:51 Idk 10:51 THE PREVIEW 10:52 YASSSSS 10:52 I always make the head first 10:52 Holy freaking shit 10:52 Wow 10:52 WOW 10:52 Oh. 10:52 Nostradamus 10:53 I can say one thing. 10:53 10:53 the head 10:53 HOW DO YOU EVEN DO THIS INCREDIBLE THINGS?! 10:53 Magic 10:53 That can't be made in Powerpoint. 10:53 and Powerpoint 10:53 Yep 10:53 Powerpoint 10:53 It must be Illustrator support or some sort of professional art program. 10:53 NO 10:53 JUST POWERPOINT 10:53 I'm am dead serious 10:54 10:54 hey, boys 10:54 verysmall omg 10:54 Hi 10:54 Hi. 10:54 Did you guys realised I come in this chat daily? 10:54 Probabky 10:54 I have to say, you are really late. 10:54 Probably* 10:54 Everything went bunkers before you were here. 10:54 That doesn't mean I do not come daily 10:55 I was "busy" 10:55 I mean, you are late in my country. 10:55 Oh 10:55 But I don't know your country time. 10:56 It's 6:55, here 10:56 I know 3 or 4 people here are American and they are in America. 10:56 But. 10:56 Well, I hate this time-off stuff. 10:57 Don't worry about it 10:57 It's just a fact 10:58 That's reason I never join timed events by Americans. 11:00 I also didn't join the Diep.io Sandbox Tournament just because I a English. 11:00 *am 11:08 What now? 11:08 rp? 11:08 I'm not sure... 11:09 It won't hurt you 11:09 Really? 11:09 :| 11:09 sarcasm master 11:10 :/ 11:10 .___________________________________________________. 11:11 I mean to say. "Really." But needed to put the question mark for some reason. 11:11 Rp pls 11:11 Henry's Jr: Welcome to my kingdom! 11:11 (Intre pls) 11:12 Eh, okay. 11:13 (Role play as any conception you choose, or yourself) 11:14 I will choose Biscayne. 11:14 I will choose... 11:15 Something... from this page most likely 11:15 Diep.io Universe enemies 11:17 I'll join later??? 11:17 K nvm fine 11:17 I am in. 11:17 *a heavy Chargee and heavy bulletee smash against the gate* 11:17 Biscayne: So, Henry Jr., you were telling me the story how you found me. 11:19 *thier attempts fail, and they leave* 11:19 Hi Chapsteck. 11:19 Henry Jr: Yep, everything is explained 11:20 Henry Jr: Do you need anything? 11:20 Biscayne: No thanks... 11:21 Biscayne: Maybe a map to the square nest. 11:21 Henry Jr: So, you want to go home? 11:22 Biscayne: Yes, please. 11:22 Henry Jr: Here's a map 11:22 *give map* 11:23 Biscayne: I missed Jennifer so much. My square family is waiting... 11:23 Henry Jr: Do you need assistance to go back? 11:23 Biscayne: Thank you Henry Jr. How can I pay you for this? 11:24 Henry Jr: I do not need anything...I already have too much, anyway 11:24 Biscayne: No, thanks. I can go there myself. 11:25 *heavy Chargee and heavy bulletee try to get it agian* 11:25 *in* 11:25 Henry Jr: Guard! Examine that heavy thing! 11:26 Heavy Chargee: OH NO YOU DON'T. 11:26 Biscayne: He helped me, I have to help him... 11:27 *Heavy chargee rams the gate harder this time* 11:27 *Biscayne releases every gun it has to gun down Chargee* 11:27 *heavy Chargee dashes away* 11:28 *Biscyane targets Bulletee. 11:28 *Guards turns the gates into electric gates* 11:28 wats ahppening 11:28 rping 11:29 *Hbulletee shoots the gate repeatedly* 11:29 *the bullets goes back to Hbulletee* 11:29 *Biscyane blows Bulletee up* 11:30 *Hbulletee is smoking, apparently deactivated* 11:31 *Hchargee comes over and drags away Hbulletee* 11:32 Oh God 11:32 There is a new user 11:32 Who? 11:32 NAMED TBOO-Y 11:32 why tboo-y 11:33 tboo is stronger :/ 11:33 *TBOO-Y was kicked for reasons* 11:33 Message Wall:TBOO-Y 11:33 oh 11:33 who wants to bet its an alt 11:33 Hchargee: THIS WILL NOT BE THE LAST YOU SEE OF US... 11:33 Me 11:33 Me 11:34 if yes they're getting banned 11:34 It's an alt that will go inactive when it gets around 20 edits 11:35 or 21 11:35 or 19 11:35 Why? 11:36 An alt of who I mean? 11:36 Hbulletee: YOU... *fzzt* WILL-*crackle* PAY... 11:36 "Friend of Octrax" 11:36 This is maybe a hint 11:37 Are alts illegal? 11:37 kinda 11:37 Oh. 11:37 they are. 11:37 Continue rp pls 11:37 How? 11:37 only very precise cases will allow alts 11:37 I was going to make one, I am happy I didn't. 11:38 k 11:38 Such as le arcpfoffet? 11:38 its a case by case. 11:38 Oh. 11:38 Okay then. 11:39 the arhcprophet is only allowed bc zathus wants it to be allowed tbh 11:39 (Unpause RP) 11:39 In normal circumstances, it's illegal, then. 11:39 as i said, 11:39 case by case 11:39 If you tell the real identity of the alt 11:40 it's not that much of a big deal 11:40 is it? 11:40 wat do u mean real identity 11:40 the real account 11:40 the non-alt 11:40 Hbulletee: WE... *fzzt bzzt* WILL BE... *crackle* BACK... 11:41 it is big of a deal. 11:41 Henry Jr: I doubt it 11:41 and if they tried to hide it beforehand, its even worse 11:41 yep 11:41 thinking about it, the alt could lie 11:42 exactly 11:42 Hchargee: HOW DO YOU KNOW WE WOULD HAVE ATTACKED YOU? WE WERE JUST GOING TO TRANSMIT A MESSAGE. 11:42 and hell, if we have doubts we can do IP checks 11:42 Jyeah... 11:42 What if they use the same private network? 11:42 Hchargee: Well, don't try to knock the gates 11:43 OOps 11:43 impossibru 11:43 I meant to type henry jr. 11:43 whatever 11:43 it only happened to 2 users for that to happen 11:43 and its because they were going at the same school 11:43 Henry Jr: Well, don't try to knock the gates, next time 11:43 Well okay then. 11:43 *Hbulletee's lights dim, and Hchargee panics* 11:44 Henry Jr: You know there's a giant obvious door, right? 11:44 *Hchargee is not paying attention* 11:45 Henry Jr: Welp, Imma sit in my throne 11:46 Becuase we quadro are usually using the same computer. 11:46 Hchargee: They are going to die... 11:47 thats unfortunate intred .3. 11:47 Why? 11:47 Uh oh. 11:47 I am dead aren't I? 11:48 well if one of u gets IP banned u all do 11:48 Unless you use a different computer 11:48 Oh. 11:48 ^^ 11:48 Hchargee: Because of YOU. *they look at biscayne* 11:48 Hi 11:48 Hi 11:48 We are rping 11:48 Wanna join? 11:48 Because only I have a computer, and they come here to chat. 11:49 I am surprised to be here after the day I had, but I'm here 11:49 maybe 11:49 sure 11:49 Sometimes AM joins from the same network, using his iPhone. 11:49 But, 98% of the time, we use this one. 11:49 *Hchargee is frantically trying to fix Hbulletee* 11:50 Hey! Who's there? 11:50 Henry Jr: What are you trying to do? 11:51 Henry Jr: GUARDS, FORCE HIM TO TELL HIM WHAT HE'S TRYING TO DO! 11:51 Hello? 11:51 *Guards point spear at Hchargee* 11:51 *Hchargee tries to drag Hbulletee away* 11:51 *Guards follows Hchargee* 11:52 *Slowly approaches 11:52 nvm 11:52 oops 11:52 Hchargee: THEY ARE GOING TO DIE, BECAUSE OF BISCAYNE! 11:52 Guards: WHO? 11:52 *slowly approaches the action, ready to burn someone alive* 11:53 *Spears gets closer to Hchargee* 11:53 What's going on? 11:54 Guard #26: Go away! This is none of your business! 11:54 Hchargee: Heavy bulletee number 16543, nickname cogwheeler, because they used to drive a heavy vehicle shaped somewhat like a cog... 11:54 (brb) 11:55 ahem 11:55 Guards: Tell us what are you all trying to do! 11:55 i am the elemental master, I deserve to know atleast what is kind of going on. Category:Chat Logs